


Удивительные приключения Мастера, или месть, совершенная пару регенераций назад, может совершенно неожиданно вернуться

by MadSad



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, будьте аккуратнее, здесь есть лапушка мастер и капец пугающая тринадцатая, история до о до разрушения галлифрея до обнаружения истории таймлес чайлд, история замыкается в круг, мастер-плюшка, отрицание финала сезона как смысл жизни
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadSad/pseuds/MadSad
Summary: Когда ты только-только регенерировал из самого сентиментального перерождения за всю свою жизнь, тебе совершенно точно нужен небольшой отпуск.//Мастер (Дхаван) после регенерации решает немного отдохнуть от всего, обустраивается рядом с осколками Атлантиды, пьет чай с симпатичными смотрительницами заповедников и совершенно не ждет, что Доктор заявится к нему сама.//
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Удивительные приключения Мастера, или месть, совершенная пару регенераций назад, может совершенно неожиданно вернуться

**Author's Note:**

> Мои отношения с финалом находятся на стадии отрицания, поэтому была написана история о Тринадцатой, докапывающейся до Мастера за поговорить и не только. За основу этого Мастера взят агент О, потому что именно таким я представляю регенерацию, идущую сразу после Мисси. Удачи, ребят, однажды мы будем вспоминать финал двенадцатого сезона с ностальгической улыбкой, надеюсь. Пожалуйста.

В Австралии выдалось неожиданно жаркое лето. Солнце нещадно палило, а сухой пыльный воздух раз за разом заставлял Мастера чихать. Пришлось даже уговаривать свою ТАРДИС расщедриться на слабенькую ионную пленку поверх входной двери, чтобы пыль не просочилась внутрь. Впрочем, просить долго не пришлось - эта ТАРДИС и сама не переносила грязи. Так в дверном проеме появилась дополнительная защита - невидимая и неосязаемая, но при проходе через нее издававшая тихий звук, будто бы где-то под ухом лопался мыльный пузырь. Мастер знал, что звук был необязательным, но чуть ли не детская радость ТАРДИС от этой шалости не позволила ему что-то менять. Тем более, люди, случайно заходившие внутрь, каждый раз растеряно вздрагивали от неожиданности - и это было просто уморительно.  
А заходили к нему, к его огромному сожалению - часто. Новая легенда и пара взяток помогла без труда устроиться смотрителем заповедника на севере материка. Его почтительно довезли до покосившегося домишки, примерно очертили масштабы, дали карты и удалились. Может дело было в лице, вызывающем доверие, но вероятнее - в кипе бумажек, которую он приложил к своему резюме, достаточно убедительно приписывающих ему пару докторских степеней и кучу рекомендаций от разных организаций. И даже самая подробная проверка вряд ли смогла бы выявить подделку - настоящий Кашин Дохра, труженик и тот еще пройдоха, кормил рыб где-то в нейтральных водах.  
Национальный парк нужен был Мастеру по нескольким причинам - во-первых, местная живность. Не эти австралийцы - потомки сосланных заключенных, а изначальные жители. Почему-то тот факт, что целый кусок материка фактически находился существенно ниже уровня всей остальной его площади, люди решили списать на «удивительные природные условия». Впрочем, стоит признать, что было не легко предположить, что небольшой кусок Атлантиды решил всплыть именно здесь. Пусть за тысячелетия мифические для этой планеты атланты здорово деградировали из-за постоянного избытка кислорода на поверхности, остатки их технологий не на шутку волновали Мастера. Хотя бы потому, что технология будущего, основанная на осколках Атлантиды, чуть не поджарила ему мозги, когда он попытался заявиться на ничем не примечательную планету в Альфа-Центавре. Аккуратное расследование - попросту кража местного учебника истории - четко указала на причину независимости такой маленькой планетки, расположившейся почти в центре военных действий двух соседних галактик.  
Что примечательно, разобраться в их устройствах - тоже позаимствованных для безвременного пользования - у Мастера попросту не вышло. Система и логика создания этих орудий была столь отлична от линейного и логичного пути Повелителей Времени, что Мастер невольно принял ситуацию за вызов для самого себя и полетел разбираться.  
Второй причиной - не столь тривиальной, как первая, был Доктор. Сталкиваться с ним Мастер не хотел ближайшие лет этак двести, по крайней мере, пока у него не будет какой-нибудь очередной ловушки. Посложнее и пожутче. Хотя бы ради оправдания мягкосердечности Мисси. Правда, прятаться от Доктора, мотающегося по вселенной с завидной хаотичностью, было той еще задачкой.  
К тому же о его чуть ли не мифической нечувствительности к линиям времени в Академии разве что легенды не ходили. На Галлифрее детей с раннего возраста наставляли избегать излишне запутанных и неустойчивых временных линий - вот зазеваешься на секунду и перепишешь историю целой цивилизации, а за ней парадокс, а за ним разбирательства с Советом. Кому это надо? Именно. Об отменённых линиях им сообщали ближе к совершеннолетию и то шепотом, как о страшнейшей из тайн Галлифрея. Мастер, тогда еще Кощей, ко всему этому хождению на цыпочках вокруг абсолютно естественных для вселенной явлений относился с насмешкой. Но все равно не забывал, как его однокурсник, сунувшись в особо неприятный клубок временных линий, регенерировал раз за разом, пока его не вытащили опытные профессора. У совсем молодого парня после этого происшествия осталось всего две регенерации, да и из Академии его отчислили. Не самая приятная история.  
Тем удивительнее на этом фоне смотрелся Доктор. Его путешествия оставляли за самой жирную полосу смещённых временных линий, из-за чего путешественники во времени старались не пересекаться с ним, разумно опасаясь нарушить что-то в этих системах, держащихся не пойми на чем. Мастер, конечно, был умнее, он никогда не шёл следом за Доктором, заставляя его самого приходить в нужную точку времени и пространства. Но даже так, не раз сталкивался со следами Доктора, когда бегло посмотрев на временные линии планеты, спокойно высаживался на вымерший материк, где его внезапно встречала цивилизация без единого следа войны, должной закончить ее существование. Если первые разы Мастер ради интереса еще выяснял, что сместило линию с курса полного уничтожения, то раз этак на седьмой, раз за разом обнаруживая вмешательство Доктора, он просто делал очередную заметку в памяти и летел дальше.  
После пропажи барабанов, чему Мастер был насказано рад, конечно, чутье, заглушаемое до того, развернулось в полную силу. С одной стороны хорошо, вспышки гнева без постоянной подпитки навящевой дроби постепенно сходили на нет. К тому же усилившееся чутье позволяло примерно просмотреть временные линии на некоторое время до и после существующей точки. К сожалению, с новыми возможностями пришла и она - мигрень. Постоянная, назойливая, сдавливающая виски так, что выть хотелось, она подстерегала Мастера вблизи аномальных временных линий. Земля, окутанная путешествиями Доктора в плотный кокон измененных временных линий, в этом свете выглядела худшим пристанищем во вселенной. С другой стороны, на этом фоне почуять пару лишних было сложной задачкой даже для самой лучшей из ищеек Галлифрея, а для уникума вроде Доктора и вовсе невозможной.  
Потому Мастер методом исключения нашёл самый свободный от вмешательства Доктора кусок планеты и с комфортом обустроился. ТАРДИС, позаимствованная на Галлифрее, с чуть сбитой настройкой гравитационных полей, скопировала оболочку выделенной халупы и все ее содержимое, выведя вход в консольную комнату через одну из дверей на задний дворик. Чтобы выделенный заповедником дом выглядел хоть немного обжитым для постороннего взгляда, Мастер перенес из закромов ТАРДИС пару полок и уйму пледов и ковров всевозможных расцветок. Выбор делала ТАРДИС, и хотя он сначала сомневался в ее понимании запросов, когда все пледы были равномерно распределены по трем не слишком большим комнатам, дом стал выглядеть вполне уютно. Чуть аляповато, скорее что-то в духе Доктора, но Мастер здесь жить и не собирался, а для непрошенных гостей сойдет.  
Выделенный ему участок заповедника, приходился на зону, закрытую от туристов, и требующую повышенной защиты от браконьеров. К тому же, вот же неожиданность, не правда ли, приходился ровно на самое крупное из оставшихся поселений потомков атлантов, скрытое за хитроумной системой маскировки. Хитроумность маскировки не перекрывалась технологиями ТАРДИС, поэтому Мастер выделил себе срок в полгода на все исследования, чтобы никуда не спешить. В перерывах, он, как и приписывала должностная инструкция, бродил по выделенной территории, периодически натыкаясь на браконьеров. Почему-то все они, без исключения, встрече такой были не рады, начинали скалиться и угрожать ружьями, а потому у Мастера с ними разговор был короткий...  
\- Нет, Кашин, твоя коллекция это все-таки нечто... - Протянула Лола, с интересом разглядывая плотно заставленные полки этажерки. - Надо же такие маленькие фигурки, а как все точно передано! А эти ружья?! Мне кажется из них даже стрелять можно!  
\- Если кто-то особенно понравится, можешь забрать. Будем считать за подарок на твой прошедший день рождения. - Ухмыльнулся Мастер. Компрессор работал исправно, и это навевало спокойствие.  
Лола, как отдельная статья в его новой повседневности, появилась почти сразу, как он оказался здесь. Смотрительница соседствующего с ним участка заявилась к нему на порог в первый же вечер с приветственным пирогом. Мастер здраво рассудил, что отказ от проявления дружелюбия будет выглядеть странно. А потом заметить не успел, когда девушка начала деловито заваривать чай на его кухне и передвигать коврики-пледики по дому по одной ей известному принципу.  
\- Ну, смотри, так же прям лучше! - Довольно улыбалась она, осматривая дело рук своих. Мастер невнятно бурчал что-то в кружку и разницы никакой не видел. - Я тебе завтра еще покрывало классное притащу, оно как раз к твоим обоям подойдет!  
И приходила на следующий день с покрывалом и новой упаковкой чая. А на следующий - с печеньем, а потом с бизе, тарталетками и кексами. Мастера искренне забавляла эта непоседливая взъерошенная девчонка, да и ТАРДИС она нравилась - у Лолы под ухом ионная пленка ни разу не хлопала. На второй месяц таких постоянных посиделок Мастер даже начал в чем-то понимать Доктора. Лола, простая до мозга костей, так удивлялась цветастым энциклопедиям со снимками космоса, что у него уже руки зудели показать ей настоящий космос. Не смазанный кусок, как на этих допотопных фотографиях, а настоящий, живой, пылающий и прекрасный в своей хаотичности. ТАРДИС в ответ на невысказанное предложение каждый раз нетерпеливо гудела - ей за это время успела надоесть и Австралия, и Земля, да и Солнечная система в принципе. Мастер не уставал с ней соглашаться.

Эта история началась во вторник.  
До обозначенной крайней даты исследований оставалось еще три месяца, распутывание маскировки подходило к концу, а Лола принесла на ужин лазанью. ТАРДИС поделилась скатертью, а Мастер всерьез подбирал слова, чтобы пригласить коллегу прокатиться чуть дальше, чем привычный ей Сидней.  
\- Кашин! - Лола высунулась из кухни, вытирая руки о выстиранное полотенце, - давай быстрее, холодная лазанья - не лазанья.  
\- Да-да, иду, - Мастер устало потер глаза, на ходу перекинув пару листов с расчетами из одной стопки в другую, и поспешил к столу.  
И именно в этот момент ТАРДИС дрогнула, а затем низко настороженно загудела.  
\- Кашин?! - Растерянно и чуть испуганно протянула Лола, выйдя из кухни, - это что-то с проводкой?  
Мастер напрягся и уже собирался успокоить Лолу каким-нибудь обнадеживающим враньем, когда одна из дверей на задний двор вздрогнула. Ручка начала дергаться вверх-вниз, будто кто-то очень настойчиво хотел ворваться, но что-то ему не давало. Лола, подошла ближе и тихим испуганным голосом спросила:  
\- Что у тебя там на заднем дворе?!  
Проблема была в том, что из двух дверей, запланированных под это, на задний двор вела лишь одна. И под ударами существа, стремящегося войти, сотрясалась не она.


End file.
